Left For Dead
by Tis a Pirates Life for I
Summary: This is Jack's life up until POTC starting from where he watched Barbosa sail away with his ship. Not to good with summaries but please R&R!
1. Marooned

Chapter 1: Marooned 

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.

Note: I will try to update this story as much as possible but I am also writing another and have to update that one as well. Please be patient.

Feedback: YES!!! Reviews are most welcome and will be greatly appreciated. On to the story!

Jack Sparrow watched The Black Pearl sail away abandoning him on this god-forsaken spit of land. Jack heaved a heavy sigh and turned around to take a good look at his island. There wasn't much there save for the numerous amounts of palm trees.

"Damn you Barbosa. Aye this bullet shan't be used on me. It'll be bloody well saved for ye. And that's a promise." Jack said the oath as he gave one last look at The Pearl before she was lost to sight. It was an oath he was sure to keep. He turned on his heel and walked off into the trees.

"Oy there me ole messmate. Must be tiren ter steer the ship all the time? Why not let yer first mate take the tiller fer a few days?" Jack Sparrow was mocking Barbosa as he made his way through the trees. "I'll tellye bally well why not! Yer a bloody mutineer that's why!! But of course I didn't know that at the time now did I?" yelled Jack. Since there was no one to hear him he was yelling at the sea where he last saw The Pearl. It was beginning to get dark so he made a quick shelter, under a tree, made of driftwood and fallen palm tree leaves. It wasn't the best but it would do.

There was still a few minutes of daylight left, so Jack walked around collecting coconuts for a food supply. He bent down to pick up a coconut. Still bent down he took a step towards another coconut but his foot caught on something and he fell flat faced and sprawled out on the ground. A hollow sound greeting his body when he hit the sand.

"Aww, bloody hell. Damned driftwood. It's all over the place. Makes one's walking ground uneven," Jack mumbled as he got up recollecting his coconuts. He stopped what he was doing when a thought struck him, "Hold on a tick. Ground ain't supposed to be bloody hollow." He jumped up and down on what he thought to be ground. Every time his feet hit the ground he could hear a dull hollow sound. Jack searched the ground and found that his foot had in fact caught on a hidden door. He lifted the door and the sand that was covering it fell off around the sides as he walked down into a storage room.

"Rum!! I love rum!" Shouted Jack as he took in the vast amounts of it surrounding him. "Haharr, things have improved slightly." Jack said with a huge smile. He went around sampling the different types of rum. When he found a select few that he favored he made sure that there was not a drop left of the fluid. He finished the contents of his bottle and fell into a drunken unconsciousness.

A/N: wow this is a bloody short chapter. That's a real short chapter. Sorry bout that. Well tell me if you think I should continue or not. Thankee kindly. 


	2. Barter

Chapter 2: Barter

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own anything of Pirates of the Caribbean. But I would like to think that I own Jack Sparrow in my own special way! Teehee!

Notes: I am currently writing two other stories one being written with my good friend Jenn! Wahoo. And it seems to be doing good. You can tell me what you think of it if ye like * wink wink * it's untitled for now (that's what its called) and its under both our pen names. But you didn't come here to read about that. Onto the story yet again! O and reviews would be very nice! Thanks.

Then next few days passed in the same fashion as the first night. Jack would wake up, find a nice type of rum, drink it, and then fall asleep yet again. But, late on the third day something happened…

Jack awoke out of one his drunken sleeps when he heard footsteps above ground and the voices of men. He shook his head to wake himself a bit more then he stood up and looked around the under ground room. He walked drunkenly over to the trap door and stayed a little in the shadow as he listened to the conversation being held above him.

"Oy, why is the door open? We didn't leave it open last time did we?" Asked a gruff male voice. 

"Of course we didn't leave it open last time you fool. It could've been an animal or somethin." Another male voice said in answer to the other.

"It would have had to have been a big animal to open that door all the way." Said a voice with what seemed like authority and Jack guessed he was the leader of the group, "Well arm yourselves and git down there." Ordered the leader.

Jack could here swords being brought out and guns being loaded… many of them. He would have to talk his way out of this one. Jack stepped back as the men started to spill into the room. He held up his hands in defense as all the weapons were aimed at him. "Parles, no no that's not it. Parkay no, hmm…" Jack rubbed his fingers on his temples to try and clear his mind. It must of helped him because he found the word he was looking for, "Parley!"

The men just stared at him. Their leader stepped forward, "Don't worry mate, we weren't gonna hurt ye. But since you called upon Parley, what is it that you want?"

Jack looked at the man. He might not hurt him now but when he sees all the rum he had drunk. Jack guessed it won't be to pretty. "You have a boat?"

"A ship."

"Aye ship, ye think I might be able to barter me way off this island?"

"Possibly. What will ye give us?"

Jack thought for a moment, "I'll work on ye ship 'till you make a stop at a populated area."

"Work double and it's a deal."

"So we have an accord?" asked Jack holding out a hand.

"Aye," said the captain shaking Jack's hand. "Well you can start by loading the rum on lifting the rum out of this room and handing it to the men waiting above you."

The captain and his crew filed out of the room leaving Jack to start hauling the rum up to the other men. _"Well this is good cause now they won't know about all the rum I have drunk."_ Thought Jack. 

It was very late into the night by the time Jack was done lifting the carts of rum up for the men to grab. He was sore, very sore. His arms were aching all over and so was his back. The hard part had been climbing out of the room. He reached up and grabbed onto the edge of the ground and using what strength he could muster and pulled himself up and onto the ground. He was still in a slight hang over and that was what has slowed him down during the day.

He followed the crewmembers back to the ship and went aboard. He was thankful that the day was over, it had been torture looking at all that delicious rum and not being able to drink it. Right when his feet touched the planks of the small ship there was a bucket of water and a mop thrown at him. He caught the mop and let the water bucket slide to his feet. Jack looked in the direction of where they had come. The Captain was standing there smiling at him. Jack smiled back, "Sorry mate but I don't see how a mop and a bucket filled with water is amuzin."

"Ah, that's not the funny part. The funny part is what you have to clean," laughed the captain as he gestured over at the poop deck. Jack looked over and his jaw dropped a little. It was definitely living up to the name of "poop" deck and there was a lot of other things Jack didn't particularly care about identifying. Jack raised his eyebrows at the captain, "Yer kiddin right?"

"Ha harr no I ain't. Ye best be getting to work there mate." Laughed the captain. "What be yer name?"

"Smith… or Smithy if ye prefer." Jack said choosing an alias.

"Alright Smith, you'll be referring to me as Captain Millar hence forth." Said Millar and he walked off.

Jack got to work mumbling many curses under his breath. He was about halfway done when a man came up to him with a plate of food and a glass of water. "Here's yer dinner." He said and then left. Jack sat down on the clean half of the deck and ate hungrily. While he was eating he looked at what he had left to clean. "Bloody hell, when was the last time they cleaned this place?" Jack questioned out loud. He got up and continued his cleaning until he was finally finished. All the other men had retired to their rooms so he was left out on the deck all alone. No one had told him where to sleep so he leaned his back on a pile of rope and angled his hat so that when the sun came out it wouldn't wake him and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
